Near infrared rays incidence to the inside room through windows of general buildings or vehicles cause to an increase in the temperature of inside room excessively. In order to prevent this temperature increasing, there is a demand of providing a heat ray shielding resin composition and heat ray shielding molded product which have low solar transmittance and sufficient heat ray shielding, especially have low haze, and excellent in transparency.
To the above demand, there has been known a heat ray shielding material obtained from blending a phthalocyanine compound into a polycarbonate resin, poly(meth)acrylic resin, polyethylene resin, polyester resin, polystyrene resin or vinyl chloride resin (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). However, in this heat ray shielding material, in order to provide sufficient heat ray shielding property, a large amount of phthalocyanine compound must be blended thereinto. Therefore, by blending the large amount of phthalocyanine compound, the haze of heat ray shielding material increases and the obtained heat ray shielding material is insufficient in weather resistance.
Further, there has been known a heat ray shielding resin plate comprising a transparent resin plate laminated with a heat ray reflective film deposited with a metal or metal oxide (refer to Patent Documents 3 and 4). However, in this heat ray shielding resin plate, there are problems that the cost of heat ray reflective film is high and complicated lamination steps are required. Therefore, this heat ray shielding resin plate lacks in practical use.
Further, there has been known a heat ray shielding resin molded product comprising a thermoplastic resin selected from the group consisting of polycarbonate-based resins, poly(meth)acrylic acid ester-based resins, saturated polyester resins, cyclic olefin-based resins, polyimide-based resins, polyethersulphone-based resins and fluorine-based resins, and a hexaboride blended thereinto (refer to Patent Document 5). However, this heat ray shielding resin molded product is high in the haze and insufficient in transparency so that the molded product is insufficient in use of windows of general buildings or vehicles.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-240146    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-264050    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 10-146919    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2001-179887    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 2004-162020